


Мой рыцарь

by Klea_Strix



Category: Historical Fiction, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Europe, Historical, Historical References, M/M, POV First Person, Post-it Notes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Европа времен Елизаветы I Английской. В то время начальником английской разведки и контрразведки являлся сэр Фрэнсис Уолсингем, - человек, воздвигшей службу шпионажа и политической провокации в ранг искусства, сродни шахматной партии. Именно он чуть ли не первым на поставил на службу государству "основной инстинкт", создав широкую сеть агентов по всей Европе и используя в этих целях как женщин, так и мужчин...





	Мой рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для конкурса RSYA 2004 (номинация: исторический ориджинал)

_ Из предсмертного письма сэра Николаса Уилпола, графа Роксдема своим потомкам. _

 

Прошлый век был полон значительных и роковых событий. Мир изменился, и мы менялись вместе с ним. И вот сейчас, готовясь уйти вслед всеми теми, кто окружал меня на протяжении всей моей жизни, я хочу рассказать о том, кому и чему была отдана моя душа. 

 

***

  
  


Король Генрих VIII умер. Он был сумасбродом, но он был истинным королем. Пришедшая вслед за ним Мария не зря носила прозвище Кровавая. С ее благословения по всей Англии то и дело вспыхивали костры Инквизиции, везде и во всем подозревали заговоры. Многие были вынуждены бежать из страны, чтобы сохранить жизнь. Одним из них был и мой отец. 

Венеция приняла беглеца с теплотой, свойственной этому городу. Она закружила его в безумстве любви, и отец не успел оглянуться, как уже был влюблен, а еще через некоторое время и женат. Мать никогда не уставала вспоминать, что предложение руки и сердца было сделано во время романтической прогулки на гондоле. 

Я родился через год после этого и получил гордое имя Николаса Уилпола, будущего обладателя графского титула. Став наследником древней английской фамилии Роксдемов, я до двадцатипятилетия не видел земли своих предков. Отец решил оставаться в Венеции, и, возможно, был прав. 

В те годы это был самый богатый и свободолюбивый город Европы, во многом живший по своим законам. Я был там очень счастлив. В Венеции я провел свое беззаботное детство, окруженный нежной заботой любящих родителей. И без ложной скромности могу сказать, что вырос в довольно привлекательного юношу, который мог выбирать любую из женщин. Я выбрал ту, что любила меня искренне и самозабвенно, и которой я сам смог отдать свое сердце. Она подарила мне двух чудных сорванцов, за что я ей очень благодарен. Но однажды зимой Бог ли, Дьявол ли забрал мою Ромолу, и она умерла. Хоронить любимых всегда тяжело, я был безутешен. Но мой ангел-хранитель не оставил меня и в этот раз. 

На отъезд сэра Эдварда, моего отца, во многом повлияла его дружба с Фрэнсисом Уолсингемом, которого очень не любили при дворе королевы Марии, считая его слишком опасным политиком. Ровно за это же его уважали при дворе Елизаветы. Это был умным, хитрым, проницательным человеком, не лишенным демонического обаяния. Не раз и не два его называли именем Дьявола. Отец же считал его верным учеником Никколо Макиавелли, чьими трудами они оба зачитывались и чьим именем назвали меня. Вот к нему я и был отправлен, чтобы привести в порядок душевное состояние. 

 

***

  
  


Лондон показался мне серым и мрачным, что вполне соответствовало моему настроению. Сэр Фрэнсис, с которым я сразу же встретился по приезду, оказался очень интересным собеседником. Мне он очень напомнил библейского змея. Занимая значимый пост при дворе, активно занимаясь внешней и внутренней политикой, он придерживался не вполне честных, но действенных методов работы. Сэр Фрэнсис, как упомянутый змей, предлагал людям запретный плод, а потом требовал за него платы, отказ же мог грозить изгнанием из Эдемского сада. Компрометирующие сведения он считал лучшим оружием политика наравне с ораторским искусством и дружеским расположением сильных мира сего. Он говорил: « _ Если должен, делай это без сожалений, но для начала нужно твердо знать, зачем тебе это надо _ ». Вся его деятельность была направлена на благо Англии, и ему удалось убедить меня в том, что и мои услуги будут нужны для того же. Недолго думая, я согласился. Дети были поручены опеке бабушки с дедушкой, и я мог попробовать себя в чем-то более интересном, чем бестолковое времяпрепровождение. 

Последующие несколько лет я колесил по Европе: Франция, Италия, Испания, Германия, Чехия. Интересы сэра Фрэнсиса простирались далеко за пределы Английских островов. Каждая последующая поездка предварялась письмом от «тетушки Френни», где в вежливых просьбах и полунамеках был скрыт приказ главы тайной службы Ее Величества. Города и деревни, дворцы и постоялые дворы, аристократы и мошенники, часто единые в одних и тех же лицах – много всего мне пришлось повидать, чтобы понять, чем же занимается этот «змей». Он перенес политику в альковы, сделав из сочетания человеческой красоты и ума грозное и практически безотказное оружие. Нет, он не был первооткрывателем. Но он был умнее и изворотливее своих предшественников и наравне с женщинами вербовал красивых молодых людей, которые могли бы привлечь жен высокопоставленных чиновников. Через этих женщин агенты имели доступ к секретной информации их мужей. Но чаще можно было удивляться из каких незначительных на первый взгляд фактов этому «дьяволу» удавалось делать правильные и далеко идущие выводы. Я не устану повторять, что это был уникальный человек, и я благодарен судьбе, за то, что она поставила его на моем пути. И благодарен самому сэру Фрэнсису за то, что он сыграл в моей жизни роль божественного провидения. 

 

***

  
  


Как обычно, все началось с письма «тетушки Френни», в котором находилась настоятельная просьба прибыть в Рим. В этом не было ничего удивительного: в Италии располагались самые престижные учебные учреждения Европы, кроме того, именно в Риме находился центр католического мира. Это были две основные причины, по которым эта средиземноморская страна пользовалась особенным вниманием министра Уолсингема. И это было то место, тот город, в котором я бывал чаще всего. Но вот следующая просьба была более чем неожиданна: тетушка Френни просила меня быть сопровождающим для ее крестницы, которая собиралась погостить в Англии. Я удивился, но это давало возможность снова побывать в Лондоне и взглянуть на него другими глазами. Кроме того, мне хотелось лично пообщаться с моей «самозваной родственницей». Следующим же утром я пошел по указанному адресу, чтобы встретиться с дочерью маркиза Витторио ди Лукка, Паолой. 

Я уже говорил, что красота сама по себе грозное оружие, но когда она сочетается с острым умом и великолепной эрудицией… Но в то первое мгновение я только и мог, что смотреть на прекрасное лицо: смуглый бархат кожи, пухлость алых губ, античная правильность маленького носика и, как венец всего, черные бриллианты глаз в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. Тугие локоны цвета воронова крыла окружали эту чудесную картину, достойную пера живописца. Юное создание одарило меня ослепительной улыбкой, и я почувствовал, как сердце замерло на секунды и тут же припустило вскачь. 

— Вы будете моим телохранителем? Крестная писала, что будет просить одного из благороднейших людей, знакомых ей, позаботиться о моей сохранности. 

От такого комплимента я покрылся краской, что вызвало задорный смех девушки. Эта детская непосредственность меня покорила. Мы договорились, что отправляемся в путь на следующее же утро, потому как это чудо пожелало посетить Наварру. Время позволяло, из-за зимних штормов мы все равно не могли попасть в Англию так быстро, как хотелось, так что у нас появилась возможность взглянуть на знаменитую Маргариту Валуа. 

 

Так началось наше совместное приключение. Моей спутнице нельзя было дать больше пятнадцати, но, проведя в ее обществе немало часов, я начал сомневаться в правильности оценки. Некоторые ее реплики, часть доводов в спорах не могли принадлежать столь юному существу. Иногда она смущала меня, и ей это нравилось. 

— Вы знаете, что у вас глаза цвета лесного ореха? – спрашивала она меня и лукаво улыбалась. – Вы похожи на лесного духа. Интересно, а существовали нимфы-мужчины? Тогда ваше дерево – орех. 

Я отвечал, что лесными духами были сатиры, а на нимфу больше похожа она. 

— Сатиры – это те, что с козлиными ногами, играли на флейте и бегали за каждой нимфой? – переспрашивала она и снова задорно смеялась, видя мое смущение. 

Единственное, что могло смутить ее саму, да и то не слишком сильно – намек на ее еще несформировавшуюся грудь. 

— Ничего, в Англии с ее северной модой я смогу незаметно пользоваться накладками, - отвечала она с улыбкой, но руки поправляли на груди дорожную накидку, окутывавшую ее фигуру. 

 

***

  
  


Так, не торопясь, мы достигли Нерака, родового замка наваррских королей. И тут мне преподнесли очередной сюрприз: кузина Паолы служила при дворе короля Генриха, а точнее была одной из фрейлин королевы Марго. Посему мы были приняты при дворе и даже удостоены аудиенции королевских особ. Я смотрел на признанную первую красавицу Франции и Европы, находил ее очаровательной, но мой взор неустанно искал невысокую стройную девушку с черными, как южная ночь, волосами. По окончании аудиенции я отправился на поиски, как оказалось не зря. Обходя сад, я услышал знакомый голос. 

— Вам лучше отпустить меня, Сент-Риз, а то вы можете не пережить удивления. 

— Я переживу все, что ты сможешь мне дать, моя красавица, - отвечал ей мужчина с характерным гортанным выговором. 

— Я слышала о вашем вольном обращении с женщинами и что ваша жена уже опустила руки. Но есть некоторые моменты, которые не выдержит даже ее терпение. Напомнить, что вы живете за счет ее денег и связей? 

— Ты хорошо осведомлена. Значит, ты интересовалась мной? – голос зазвучал еще глуше. Пришло время вмешаться. 

Я шагнул на затемненную аллею и обнаружил мужчину средних лет, который с блудливой улыбкой пытался забраться девушке под юбку. Кровь закипела, я с криком бросился к насильнику и, развернув к себе, ударил его в живот раз, другой. Я мог бы убить его, забить до смерти, если бы меня не остановили. Паола, моя Паола, вцепилась в меня и, проявив недюжинную силу, оттащила от несчастного. 

\- Со мной все в порядке, со мной все в порядке, - повторяла она без устали, обнимая меня, сковывая движения, не давая завершить начатое. Понемногу злость отступила, и я смог услышать ее повторяющийся речитатив и хрипы противника, звучащие сладчайшей музыкой. По расслабившимся плечам девушка поняла, что меня вполне уже можно отпустить. 

Мы смотрели друг на друга, и невысказанное так и рвалось сорваться с губ, но я сдержался, зато она… Порывисто прижавшись ко мне, она мягко коснулась моей щеки и тут же отпрянула. 

— Мой рыцарь. Я очень благодарна, но сейчас нам лучше побыстрее покинуть двор. Нам же не нужны проблемы? 

Тут она была абсолютно права, поэтому уже через час мы удалялись от Нарака по дороге на Париж. 

 

***

  
  


Это происшествие что-то изменило в наших доселе безоблачных и вполне невинных отношениях. Паола, прежде путешествующая без маски, скрыла лицо по примеру других дам. Мы практически перестали разговаривать. На постоялых дворах, где мы останавливались на ночлег, она запиралась в своей комнате и выходила только перед самым отъездом. Когда же я пытался расспросить ее, она уходила от ответа, ограничиваясь только односложными "да" или "нет", и только просила поторопиться. 

Это была бешеная гонка, словно за нами гналась орда чертей. Недалеко от Рамбуйе мне уже показалось, что она была права. Но это оказались банальные разбойники, промышляющие грабежом. Я уже сталкивался с такими, и проще было откупиться, чем затевать никому не нужную драку. Но благим намерениям не суждено было сбыться. Еще не успела отзвучать традиционная фраза «Кошелек или жизнь», как в грудь наиболее ретивого мужика, решившего заглянуть под маску, вонзился стилет. Нам с возницей не оставалось ничего иного, как перебить оставшихся. Не скажу, что мне стало жаль бандитов, но смотреть, как изящная ручка, затянутая в замшевую перчатку, аккуратно вытирает свежую кровь с тонкого лезвия, было больно. И вот стилет снова исчезает в складках юбки, где прятался доселе. Черные глаза взметнулись вверх, заглянули мне в душу и снова спрятались, словно испугались того, что увидели там. 

— Нам лучше отправляться дальше, - сказала девушка, и я поразился, как изменился ее голос, как надломлено он прозвучал. Это причинило мне еще более острую боль. Встав перед ней на колени, и взяв ее ладонь в свои, я стянул с нее перчатку и поцеловал каждый пальчик, согревая их своим дыханием. 

— Мой рыцарь, - глухо прошептали скрытые маской губы. Мое влюбленное сердце не могло больше этого вынести, я потянулся обнять ее, но наткнулся на сложенную в защитном жесте ладонь. 

— Нам нужно ехать. Пожалуйста. 

Прикосновение ли или тихое «пожалуйста», но это подействовало на меня лучше всяких запретов. Я не мог уподобиться тому скоту из Нерака или только что убитому разбойнику. 

Дав приказ трогаться, я забился в угол кареты и замер там, боясь, что у меня не хватит силы воли удержаться от того, чтобы снова не попытаться обнять и поцеловать девушку. Но, казалось, она поняла мое состояние, потому что сама взяла меня за руку и притянула к себе на сидение. 

— Пожалуйста, просто обними меня, - тихо попросила она. 

Я бережно и нежно обхватил ее плечи и почувствовал, как ее колотит нервной дрожью. Я готов был убить всех еще раз, только чтобы ей не пришлось этого делать, чтобы в ее сердце и глазах не было этой пронзительной печали. Понемногу она успокоилась в моих руках и заснула. Ее голова лежала на моем плече, и я не смел пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить ее хрупкий сон. 

Но она не проснулась, даже когда мы въехали в Рамбуйе и остановились у гостиницы. Стараясь не разбудить, я отнес ее в комнату и еще долго сидел рядом, любуясь таким юным и таким прекрасным лицом… 

То была бессонная ночь. Мне было о чем подумать. Я женился по любви, и как мог хранил верность моей Ромоле и ее памяти. Я не мог ожидать от Бога еще одной милости, не мог даже подумать, что мне дано будет снова полюбить. Эта девушка, — наивная и мудрая, невинная и искушенная, пылкая и хладнокровная – такая противоречивая, — затронула мое сердце, зажгла в нем такую мучительную нежность… 

Утром, так и не сомкнув глаз, я решил, что как только мы достигнем конца нашего путешествия, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы назвать ее своей женой… 

 

***

  
  


Казалось, все произошедшее вернуло наши теплые отношения. Весь путь до Кале мы провели в неторопливых разговорах. Паола бросила меня подначивать, но стала более откровенна. Тогда я узнал, что она на самом деле незаконнорожденная дочь маркиза, прижитая им от римской проститутки. Что смуглый цвет кожи, как и цвет волос, достались ей в наследство от рано умершей матери. Девочка была слишком мала, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, и дон Витторио в порыве христианского милосердия забрал ее к себе в дом, где она росла и воспитывалась с его другой дочерью. Но старшая сестра оказалась так набожна, что при первой же возможности, несмотря на протесты отца, сбежала от суетного мира в монастырь. Так Паола стала единственной наследницей довольно приличного состояния и имени ди Лукка. С милой улыбкой мне было поведано, что в детстве Паола была живым и любопытным ребенком и мастерски умела совмещать любовь к книгам и активные игры. Что за ее проказы ей нередко попадало от отца, но что именно поэтому она была ему ближе, чем благочестивая сестра. Она рассказывала мне столько забавных случаев, что временами у меня от смеха начинали течь слезы. Единственную тему она упорно обходила: ее «крестная» и дело, которое гнало ее в Лондон. Но я был уверен, что скоро сам все узнаю, ведь мы уже прибыли в Кале и готовы были пересечь пролив... 

Море в это время было неспокойным, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что подвержен морской болезни. Она уложила меня в постель, и мне ничего не оставалось, как пытаться заснуть, только это могло успокоить бунтующий желудок. Мне удавалось задремать на несколько минут, когда же я просыпался, то видел рядом фею с добрыми глазами, которая давала мне пить и укладывала обратно. С прикосновением нежных губ к моему лбу я снова засыпал. Но стоило только кораблю пристать к берегам Англии, как она тут же исчезла, растворилась, как зыбкий утренний туман. Капитан передал мне конверт, на котором аккуратным почерком было выведено «Моему рыцарю», а внутри было всего лишь одно слово: «Прости». 

Я готов был крушить всё и вся, готов был залиться слезами, впасть в ступор и тут же бежать ее разыскивать. Но здравый смысл, главная английская добродетель, взяла верх, и я решил положиться на совет более сведущего человек. На следующий же день я обживал приемную лорда Уолсингема. 

Он заставил себя ждать, я провел не один час в беспокойном ожидании, и, наконец, был удостоен приема. Сэр Фрэнсис встретил меня, как доброго друга, подробнейше расспросил о делах, особенно останавливаясь на политической обстановке во Франции и Италии. Незаметно разговор перетек на события последних месяцев, и я поведал ему о своих неприятностях. Я рассказал ему все — и о нашем путешествии, и о приключениях, и даже о своих чувствах к Паоле. Я просил его помочь мне в моих поисках. 

— Я хочу вас кое с кем познакомить, - произнес сэр Френсис со «змеиной» усмешкой. Рука потянулась к колокольчику. На его звон вошел молодой человек и склонился в приветственном поклоне. Когда же он поднял голову, я обомлел: в упор на меня смотрели черные глаза моей Паолы. 

— Позвольте Вам представить Франко ди Лукка, Вашего недавнего спутника. 

Я готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, этот старый змей наслаждался двусмысленной ситуацией, выражение же лица юноши я не мог объяснить. Злость снова начала застилать мне глаза, как тогда в Наварре, но на этот раз порыв разрушать был пресечен в самом начале. 

— Думаю, вам обоим будет приятно услышать, что за заслуги, оказанные государству вы удостаиваетесь аудиенции у самой Елизаветы Английской. Поторопитесь, королева не любит ждать.

***

  
  


Когда меня спрашивали, видел ли я королеву-девственницу, иногда я затруднялся ответить. Да, мы были удостоены чести видеть и говорить с ней, но все мое внимание было приковано к другой фигуре. Королева что-то спрашивала меня, и я что-то отвечал, надеюсь впопад. Но мысли бродили далеко. Венценосные особы — занятой народ, и мы не пробыли там и трети часа. Когда же сэр Фрэнсис провожал нас, он остановил меня и сказал то, что навсегда перевернуло мою душу. 

— В этом мире так мало красоты и столько страдания. Зачем же упиваться вторым, уничтожая первое? 

Это не было вопрос, скорее совет. И возможность ему последовать у меня появилась тут же. 

Во внутреннем дворике, возле закрытого экипажа стоял… Франко? Так тяжело и непривычно было называть его этим именем. 

— Мой рыцарь, - негромко позвал он, тут я обратил внимание, что его настоящий голос звучит на пару октав ниже. 

— Не смейте меня так называть! – вспылил я. 

— Сэр Николас, неужели месяцы нашего знакомства вы готовы отбросить, так и не выслушав, что я могу сказать в свое оправдание? 

Он и вправду был «крестником дьявола», он умел искушать. Предложив мне ответы на вопросы, намекнув на тайну, он купил мое внимание. Я согласился поехать с ним, но не простить. 

Дорогой мы молчали. Исподволь я рассматривал своего спутника. Одет он был по последней моде, и даже в мужском платье привлекал внимание. Стройные ноги были затянуты в плетеные чулки, короткий вамс с кружевным воротником подчеркивал хорошо сложенную фигуру, а плащ-боэмито с рядами нашитого жемчуга невольно вызывал в памяти дорожную накидку, в которую куталась Паола, стараясь скрыть свою грудь. Теперь все становилось на свои места. Теперь я лучше понимал большую часть того, что происходило, но так и не мог ответить на вопрос «зачем». Зачем он позволил мне влюбиться? Почему не сказал мне правду? 

— Потому что никто не должен был распознать во мне не Паолу ди Лукка. 

Я с удивлением посмотрел на него. 

— Ты стал разговаривать вслух. Наверное, я и вправду очень сильно обидел тебя, раз ты стал так несдержан. Но подожди еще несколько минут, и я отвечу на все твои вопросы. 

Экипаж остановился у небольшого скромного на первый взгляд дома, и мы вошли внутрь. Слуга молча принял у господина и его гостя перевязи с оружием, и так же молча удалился. Расположившись в уютной гостиной, Франко предложил мне задавать вопросы, чем я и воспользовался. 

— Зачем ты меня обманывал? 

— Я объяснил. Я обладал слишком ценной информацией, и если бы кто-то узнал об этом, мы просто бы не добрались бы до Лондона. – Предваряя следующий вопрос, он быстро ответил: - Я не могу сказать, в чем именно она заключалась. Прости. 

— Но почему так? Почему в женском платье? 

— Несмотря ни на что, женщину, тем более такую юную, сложно заподозрить в чем-то предосудительном. 

— Но почему это нужно было скрывать от меня? Зачем вся эта ложь, все эти рассказы о доме, о семье? 

— Для начала, я просто не знал тебя. Лорд Уолсингем поручился за тебя, но я решил перестраховаться. А потом уже было сложно говорить об этом. – Я не мог с ним не согласиться. – Но о семье я не соврал ни слова. Просто я назвался именем сестры. Во всем остальном - это истинная правда. Я не мог и не хотел тебе лгать. Но трудно было избавиться от взятой на себя роли. 

Юноша был убедителен. И если бы мои чувства не были затронуты, я бы простил его, и мы бы вместе посмеялись над комичностью ситуации. 

— Ты дал мне повод вести себя как идиоту,- высказал я ему свои претензии. 

— Ты защищал меня. Ни у кого не возникло бы и капли сомнения, кем ты являешься для тебя. 

— И кем же?! – Эти намеки начинали меня раздражать. 

— Моим рыцарем, - тихо, но так убежденно произнес молодой человек. Это прозвучало так печально, словно он ожидал, что я снова вспылю и запрещу ему так себя называть. Но меня интересовало другое. 

— Значит, мои чувства были для тебя лишь маскировкой? 

— Нет! – вскричал он, бросаясь ко мне и падая передо мной на колени. – Нет! Я все видел, все чувствовал! Если бы ты знал, как я жалел, что не могу стать тем, кем ты меня видишь. Я бы все отдал, чтобы изменить себя для тебя. Ты… Я еще ни к кому такого не испытывал. Я молился, чтобы Бог даровал мне хотя бы твое прощение и дружбу, если он отказывает мне в твоей любви! 

Внезапно я успокоился. Сэр Фрэнсис был прав: в мире так мало красоты и так много страданий. Но вот красивый молодой человек стоит предо мной на коленях и умоляет о прощении, говорит, что любит меня. Я и не мог остаться равнодушным. Все это время, с той самой минуты, как я увидел его в мужском платье, на самом деле я решал: так ли важно, что моя любовь приняла такой облик. И теперь я был готов ответить. Мне все равно Паола это или Франко, мужчина или женщина. Я люблю этого человека, это существо, эту личность. 

— И что бы ты сделал, если бы услышал, что прощен? – спросил я Франко. 

— Я целовал бы твои ноги. 

— Лучше губы, - произнес я и рывком поднял юношу на ноги. 

Поцелуй был сладок, как и обещал быть…  

 

***

  
  


Мы остались вместе. Не все могли понять наши нежные чувства, но в принципе никто и не осуждал нас за них. Сэр Фрэнсис, сам не чуравшийся мужской любви, покровительствовал нам. А на фоне того, что творилось при французском дворе, мы были сама скромность и целомудренность. Вскоре состоялось выдворение испанского посла. Не знаю, приложил ли к этому руку мой юный любовник, но с этого момента война Англии и Испании приобрела официальный характер. 

Мы с Франко не могли остаться в стороне и вскоре вернулись в Европу, выполнять задания неугомонного лорда Уолсингема. Так что мы пропустили казнь Марии Стюарт, о чем не жалели. Сообщение о разгроме испанской Армады застало нас в Венеции, где мы нашли свой дом. То и дело нам приходилось расставаться, и каждый раз я боялся, что больше не увижу Франко. Но он всегда возвращался ко мне. Вместе мы схоронили своего патрона. Елизавета пережила своего министра и советника на дюжину лет, чтобы перед смертью отдать престол сыну убиенной ими Марии Шотландской. Так закончилась эпоха правления Тюдоров. 

Но нас это мало трогало. Мы были вместе и счастливы. Но всему однажды приходит конец. Наверное, настоящее счастье и не может быть вечным. 

В одно лето Франко тяжело заболел. Я долго его выхаживал, приглашал известных докторов, но он смог пережить только зиму. Весной я похоронил своего возлюбленного. На оставленные им по завещанию деньги я построил маленькую часовенку, чтобы люди, приходящие поговорить с Богом, замолвили и за нас пару добрых слов. А когда я умру, я буду похоронен рядом с ним. В конце концов, мы всегда возвращались друг к другу…


End file.
